


Amor a primera vista

by NagoBeifong



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Amor a primera vista, Bi, F/F, I Ship It, ¿o quizá no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: ¿Se puede enamorar alguien de una persona a la que no conoce? ¿Existe realmente el amor a primera vista? Reyna creía firmemente que no, era total y absolutamente anti amor a primera vista. Pero cuando le pasa a ella... en fin. Tendrá que comenzar a creer a partir de ahora. ¿O quizá no es tan sencillo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Si has leído mis fics anteriores, algo que te recomiendo mucho, no te sorprenderá saber que shippeo de una forma muy bestia a Reyna y a Apolo. Mi corazón de shipper cree en ellos. Pero... también tengo el headcanon de que a lo largo de su vida Reyna tiene varias parejas, no todas necesariamente hombres. La veo siendo bisexual, por lo que... bueno, si. Aquí estamos. Nuestra praetora favorita enamorada de una tía. Leed y disfrutar.  
> PD: no ha colado ¿verdad? No, no soy Rick Riordan, supongo que todo mi discursito de shipper me ha delatado. Yo solo soy una fan. Solo eso.

Reyna notó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza en cuanto la vio. Estaba ayudando a bajar a un niño del autobús de Nueva Roma y la joven  _ praetora  _ supo que se acababa de enamorar. Amor a primera vista, algo que no esperó nunca que le pasara a ella.

Bueno, en realidad no creía que pudiera existir. Era una persona anti amor a primera vista por completo. ¿Cómo puedes querer a una persona a la que no conoces? ¿Cómo puedes saber que  _ esa _ es la persona con la que quieres estar?

Y allí estaba ella, concentrada en las atractivas facciones de su rostro, en su esbelto cuerpo y en el collar de cuentas rojas considerablemente grandes que traía al cuello.

La chica pareció notar que era observada, por lo que alzó la vista y buscó a la persona que la miraba. Sus ojos conectaron y Reyna casi notó el estremecimiento que la otra muchacha notó. Una débil sonrisa. Un acercamiento, unas manos estrechándose. Algo naciendo entre ellas.

_ Dos meses antes. _

Reyna caminaba hacia el senado pasando cerca de un pequeño parque de Nueva Roma. Encontró un collar de cuentas rojas en el suelo, que recogió y analizó como si le fuese a enseñar el rostro de la persona que lo había perdido. 

Un niño se acercó corriendo a ella, tendría unos cinco años y venía disfrazado de soldado romano, con su espada de juguete y su fina armadura. Al verla dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se cuadró, tras reconocer las muchas medallas que tenía la joven en el pecho.

—El collar… —pidió, repentinamente nervioso por estar hablando con ella. Alzó la mano y tragó saliva fuertemente, algo intimidado.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Reyna amablemente, observando al pequeño y esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—De mi hermana,  _ praetora _ —contestó, corrigiendo su postura a una incluso más erguida.     

—Vas a ser un buen soldado —Le elogió la adolescente, entregando el collar al pequeño y revolviendole el pelo.

Volvió sus pasos en dirección al senado, donde la esperaban para organizar una nueva excursión de semidioses.

_ Mes y medio antes del flechazo a primera vista. _

Tras una extenuante misión de dos semanas, Reyna fue al único sitio que podía alegrar todas sus penas y darle algo de vida. La chocolatería. 

Tras pedir en la barra y coger su taza de humeante chocolate negro se dirigió a su mesa favorita y se sentó a ver pasar a la gente en la calle. Le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana en una tarde de invierno como esa, resguardada del frío y contemplando cómo los civiles llevaban su día a día sin temor a la muerte.

Por su naturaleza sabía que no podía tener una rutina tranquila, ser la hija de una diosa de la guerra tiene sus inconvenientes como no poder quedarte quieto si alguien está peleando por tu seguridad. 

Movió los pies para ponerse cómoda y notó algo moverse entre ellos, empujado por su propia pierna. Miró y allí lo encontró, el mismo collar del parque que al parecer tenía una argolla rota y por eso no hacía más que perderse.

Tras terminarse el chocolate sin prisa se volvió hacia el Campamento Júpiter, donde pidió a uno de los herreros que le arreglaran el collar y se dio de nuevo el paseo hacia el establecimiento, que estaba ya a punto de cerrar.

Al darse cuenta que llevaba papel y bolígrafo, por eso de que años atrás Marte se había quejado porque ningún soldado tenía uno, le dejó una nota a la propietaria. 

“ _ Te he arreglado el collar, así no se te volverá a caer. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, otra persona se lo habría quedado” _

_ Una semana después de eso. _

Como todos los días que podía, Reyna se volvió a presentar en su chocolatería favorita y se sentó en su lugar al lado de la ventana. La mayoría de los clientes habituales ya la conocía, por lo que prácticamente le tenían el sitio reservado y más de uno se había levantado de ese sitio para cederle el asiento en agradecimiento al servicio que hacía por la ciudad. 

Nunca le había gustado esos privilegios de  _ praetora _ que no entendía ni le importaban. Ella siempre pagaba lo que debía a pesar de los descuentos que más de una vez habían intentado hacerle, trataba a todo el mundo con respeto y no como si fueran sus inferiores. Quizá por eso la adoraban, era distinta a muchos otros comandantes de ejército que habían tenido.

Una de las empleadas se acercó temblando de los nervios hacia ella y le entregó una nota de papel.

—Han dejado esto para usted —explicó, yendo rápidamente a atender a los clientes que había esperando en la barra.

“ _ Gracias por arreglarme el collar, de verdad. Fui a preguntar antes de que cerraran pero no lo tenían, temí haberlo perdido. Muchas gracias, es una reliquia familiar, no sé cómo pagárselo” _

Reyna sonrió suavemente y escribió otra nota, comentando que no tenía que pagar nada y sólo había hecho lo que debía.

_ Unos días después.  _

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero la rutina de la  _ praetora _ había cambiado ligeramente. Antes aprovechaba cada tarde libre para ir a la chocolatería a por su ansiada taza humeante. Ahora recolectaba cada momento, se había especializado en aprovechar cada segundo para rascar minutos del día y poder ir al establecimiento.

Si antes era un oasis de paz, ahora era el paraíso personalizado. Nunca la vio, pero se dejaban notas constantemente, incluso habían conseguido un lugar en el que esconderlas, bajo la maceta que había junto a la ventana. 

Hablaban de todo. No surgió la necesidad de verse, no en ese momento en el que ambas estaban tan ocupadas y tenían horarios tan poco compatibles. Ella estaba de mudanza, había llegado hacía poco pues su padrastro era un conocido diplomático romano, no le dijo quién, y habían conseguido una casa en la que estuvieran protegidos de los monstruos, pues también era semidiós.

Reyna le dijo que ella estaba en el Campamento Júpiter pero tampoco le dijo quién era. Una de las mejores cosas de su correspondencia tan peculiar era ese halo de misterio de no saber exactamente quién estaba al otro lado de las notas.

Consiguieron descubrir que eran más o menos de la misma edad, la  _ praetora _ un año mayor que la otra. La chica había comenzado a estudiar español en el instituto hacía un año y Reyna le enseñaba palabras y frases simples hasta que empezaron a escribirse en ese idioma.

Al principio eran notas bastantes torpes, por lo menos por parte de la norteamericana, pero la puertorriqueña tenía paciencia y le divertía enseñarle. Había comenzado el curso escolar bastante después que sus compañeros y le estaba costando un poco adaptarse a la enseñanza romana. Por lo que supo, estaba en último año de instituto y tenía que estudiar para que le aceptasen en la universidad.

Quería hacer cocina. Le gustaba caminar por el campo y muchas veces salía de la línea del pomerio y daba largos paseos, visitaba los templos y observaba de lejos el campamento, preguntándose si estaría en esos momentos Reyna allí siguiendo las órdenes de los  _ praetores. _

Reyna sonreía cuando le contaba esas cosas. Poco a poco las notas que se mandaban se convirtieron en hojas enteras, más de una vez en tres o hasta cuatro. No se dijeron los nombres, solo sus iniciales.  _ R _ y  _ S _ . No necesitaban más, no al menos de cosas tan superficiales.

A veces se describían a sí mismas. Era divertido ver cómo se habían descrito porque se nota mucho cómo es una persona sólo con las descripciones que da de sí mismo. 

La joven soldado descubrió que estaba comenzando a sentir algo. ¿Puedes sentir eso cuando no has visto nunca a la otra persona? No sabía nada más de su aspecto que lo que había descrito y tampoco le importaba demasiado. ¿Y si era fea? ¿Qué con eso? Se siente con el corazón, no con los ojos. Por lo menos para ella, que sus flechazos anteriores fueran guapísimos era casualidad. ¿Qué sentiría si la viera?

Y un día,  _ ese día _ , Reyna la vio. Ayudaba a un niño, su hermano, a bajar del autobús y pudo notar sus perfectas facciones, su esbelto cuerpo y ese collar que la hacía inconfundible.

Pudo sentir el estremecimiento que la recorrió y cómo ella también lo sintió en cuanto sus ojos conectaron. Pudo notar cómo sus piernas se movían por  _ motu propio _ hacia ella y alzó un brazo para estrechárselo.

—Así que estos son los famosos perros —Sonrió la chica, S, confirmando que la había reconocido.

Y así, con un misterio resuelto, se prepararon para enfrentar otro aún mayor. Cómo serían las cosas ahora que se conocían.


End file.
